


Relieving Tension

by Strawberry_Requiem



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Requiem/pseuds/Strawberry_Requiem
Summary: He meant to say not here, not after all they've encountered together, but his mouth was lost in finding the words. While his mind was racing, trying to give words to his tongue, Dedue tilted Dimitri's head toward him with a delicate finger to his chin. Normally, Dedue's expression was difficult to read, but there was a softness in it then that disarmed Dimitri.With that look, Dimitri's hesitation melted. He leaned in and sealed Dedue's mouth with a kiss.My contribution to the NSFW companion to A King's Journey zine.Dimitri's been burning the candle at both ends, trying to be a good king at the detriment of his health. Dedue offers to help relieve some of that pent up stress.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Kudos: 45





	Relieving Tension

**Author's Note:**

> I am so honored to have gotten to work on this piece for A King's Journey and with all the other amazing creators who also worked on the main zine and the companion. It was such a joy to write, and I'm so happy to get to share this with everyone on Dimitri's birthday!

The headache came on ferociously. Just the firelight alone was enough for the pain to surge behind his eyes and made him dizzy. It pulsed from his temples, and from there, it radiated to his neck and settled in his shoulders and back, reminiscent of the ones he used to get in his Academy days that would result in many a sleepless night. He feared this one would result in much the same.

Dimitri pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. His work as King was never-ending, which meant that he spent more time in his study and meeting with his council than he did anywhere else. Some nights, he considered pulling himself away, leaving it for the morning, or for one of his council to handle. Yet, every time he did, every time he put the stopper in his inkwell and stretched his arms with a yawn, he remembered the promise he made to Claude, the promise he made to his people, and to Edelgard when she haunted his dreams. Leaving these duties to another or to be ignored would mean a failure on himself and those who believed in him. So, he couldn't leave the work for later or for someone else; yet this headache, it was growing exponentially, to the point where he was seeing stars. As taxing as it was, he endeavored to push through it.

A knock on the study door pulled Dimitri's attention from the parchment in front of him. 

"Come in."

When Dedue entered, Dimitri felt his stomach sink. To his left, the meal he had brought him was left mostly untouched, which he was sure did not go unnoticed. Dedue noticed everything, especially when Dimitri was forgoing caring for himself to care for the nation. He made no effort to hide the mounting guilt from his face.

"You should be in bed, Your Majesty."

The formality of the words, especially after all these years, made Dimitri prickle; they had been through so much together that it was not only unnecessary, it was borderline inappropriate. He wasn’t, however, in a state to bring that up now. His head was throbbing and he was weak from skipping meals.

"You haven't eaten, either."

"I was so engrossed with reading these requests from Margrave Gautier for resources so that he could rebuild his territory that it must have slipped my mind."

Dedue stood resolute. 

Dimitri knew he had hurt him by not eating, and that made him feel more guilty than anything else. Especially as his growing workload had meant he was neglecting time with Dedue. He cast    


his gaze to his stack of unattended paperwork on his desk, trying to avoid the steely gaze he was likely receiving.

"You cannot keep ignoring your needs. The council can handle some of this."

Though Dedue's face was its normal cool facade, Dimitri could hear it in his tone; he was worried. He didn't like to see Dimitri like this, and him locking himself away in his study was an unbearable sort of pain. And, in contrast, Dimitri didn’t like upsetting Dedue.

"I'm sorry, Dedue," he conceded, "I'll try better to remember to eat. I've just this pain in my head that's radiating down to my neck and shoulders, so it slipped my mind."

Dedue's brows knit together briefly but shortly eased. "If you would permit it, I could assist you with the pain. Your work will still be here later."

It wasn't in Dimitri to argue. Between the headache and the guilt, he felt from making him worry, the fight had drained from him. Instead, he put the stopper in his inkwell and blew out the candles. 

He had anticipated a visit to the barracks infirmary for a tincture he could drink to ease the pain. His soldiers only got the best care from the best healers, so he was certain they could whip something up for him. When Dedue did not head down the main second story corridor and instead led him down towards the Royal Suites, he was taken by surprise.

"The Royal Suites," Dimitri's tone was riddled in confusion, "not the barracks infirmary?"

"It is a tension headache, Your Majesty. I know other ways of dealing with it."

Dimitri didn't question Dedue. Not on the matter of his healing capabilities. Not on any other matter. He trusted Dedue, trusted whatever he thought was best. As it was, Dedue always seemed to know best.

Before they had entered Dimitri's suites properly, Dedue hesitated at the door. 

"I will be only a moment. I must return to my chambers to retrieve something."

Dedue was only gone a brief few minutes, short enough that Dimitri had time enough to kick off his boots and change into his slippers. With him, he carried a small jar-Dimitri recognized it as the salve they used sometimes to rub on his various scars. From that, he knew what Dedue had intended and stripped away his shirt. They sat beside each other on the bed, Dimitri facing the wall. Moments later, Dedue's fingers met his temples and began gently rubbing them with slight pressure, easing the pain away. Dimitri shut his eye and breathed in; the scent of lavender was heavy and intoxicating, and the familiar touch was nothing short of mesmerizing. The gentle circles continued, working in tandem with the lavender-infused salve to whisk his pain away. Dedue's hands drifted down to his neck, applying gentle pressure to the spots at the base of his skull with the pads of his fingertips and then dragging downward towards his back. 

Down.

Down to his shoulders and back. Dimitri knew he carried a lot of tension there; Dedue had said as much before. So, when he started with the heel of his hand on a particularly stubborn knot just left of his spine, it came as little surprise. Still, Dedue's hands were surprisingly soft and gentle, causing Dimitri to drift deeper into his touches. Deep enough that he felt his blood rushing south. He braced his hands on his thighs and did his best to ignore how uncomfortable his pants had suddenly become.

Dedue's fingers faltered. 

"Would you like me to relieve that tension as well?"

Dimitri's eye opened with a start. Heat rose to his face, making him grateful that they weren't facing one another and Dedue could not see him. Though, he had clearly seen the growing erection in Dimitri's pants. They had been intimate before, but it always made Dimitri uncomfortable to initiate. He didn't want to overstep his station in any way or abuse his power over Dedue. It wasn't a sense of duty he demanded of him, but love given freely and not from obligation.

"You don't owe me that, Dedue." Said Dimitri shyly, pushing thoughts of his discomfort from his mind.

"I want to, Your Majesty."

Dimitri swallowed. "Please, drop the formalities, I...I don’t feel comfortable being addressed as King in such matters." 

He meant to say not here, not after all they've encountered together, but his mouth was lost in finding the words. While his mind was racing, trying to give words to his tongue, Dedue tilted Dimitri's head toward him with a delicate finger to his chin. Normally, Dedue's expression was difficult to read, but there was a softness in it then that disarmed Dimitri.

With that look, Dimitri's hesitation melted. He leaned in and sealed Dedue's mouth with a kiss.

When they separated, Dimitri looked to Dedue, trying to get a read on him. As much as he tried to shut down that side of him, the side that was always searching and looking for something like he would in an adversary, it always seemed for nothing. Dedue was an island of a man, a mystery that no amount of Dimitri’s training as a tactician could hope to uncover.

Dedue knew this, it seemed. He guided Dimitri down into the bedspread, onto the plush decorative pillows. His face and chest were flushed with heat. His breath hitched when Dedue's hands rested on his thighs. 

"Your Maj-Dimitri, is this okay?" His hands eased further up. 

Dimitri nodded, forgetting every word he knew just then. 

Dedue's hands inched up, towards the buttons on his pants. He made to undo them, but Dimitri caught his wrists and pushed them away, telling him without words that he was more than capable. He popped each of the buttons himself, and from there, Dedue eased them down his thighs and discarded them onto the floor. Dimitri's cock sprang to life, already hard and wanting. 

One of Dedue's large hands found his shaft. 

Dimitri sucked a breath in through his teeth. His hand was so warm and still slick from the salve from earlier. Lavender filled his mind and made him drunk in tandem with thoughts of Dedue.

"Ah...Dedue, I…"

Dedue's hand was just right, slowly stroking up and down. Up and down. Dimitri grappled for the bedspread and anchored his heels into the bed. His heart was pounding so loud, he could hear it in his ears. When Dedue took him into his mouth, Dimitri arched into him involuntarily. They had done this before, but it always felt new to him. There was something about Dedue that always made him feel like a nervous boy again. The warmth and wetness of his mouth drove Dimitri wild. His fingers dug deeper into the bedspread. Dimitri moaned, back arched, hips jerking into every one of Dedue's motions with his mouth and tongue. His body felt like liquid steel, molten white-hot with the intensity of his pleasure. 

Dedue was watching him, watching as he worked him over with his hand and mouth. Watching when Dimitri ran his hands over his sweat-slicked chest. He mouthed his name amidst a moan, lost in everything about Dedue. But he was close, closer than he would have liked. When he was with Dedue, Dimitri never wanted it to end. His whole body ached for it, ached for release, for Dedue. Dimitri's breathing was shallow and rapid. He squeezed his eye closed and his grip on the spread tightened.

"Goddess...Dedue…!"

When Dimitri opened his eye once more, it was to Dedue's cool gaze. He held Dimitri's cock in his hand still, cum spilled down his fingers. 

Dimitri's stomach lurched. 

"I...I must apologize." He looked elsewhere, anywhere but Dedue. 

Dedue removed his hand from him and looked around for somewhere to clean himself up with. He settled with a small hand towel beside a pitcher of water and the washbasin on the nightstand. Dimitri watched the whole time through his peripheral.

"An apology is unnecessary."

Dimitri mopped up his face with the side of his hand, still unable to meet Dedue's eyes. His gaze flitted around his form until he noticed that he was in a similar situation to the one Dimitri had been in. 

"It looks as though you might need to relieve some tension as well." There was a smile in his voice.

Dedue blushed. "I had not wanted to presume that you would...reciprocate." 

"We are equals in all matters, Dedue, including here and now."

Dimitri had known what Dedue wanted,  _ how _ he wanted him, and that would take preparation. It wasn't as easy as pleasuring someone with a hand or mouth, which took little in the realm of foresight and could be accomplished on the spot. They had made proper love before, yet that didn't change Dimitri's embarrassment or Dedue's hesitation when it was time to prepare Dimitri. Luckily, Dedue had brought his salve, which only made him wonder if his intent was this the whole time. 

He started, taking some of Dedue's salve and using his own fingers to stretch out the small hole that he would be using. He was shedding his clothes while he watched, now too bashful to meet Dimitri's eye while he did. He looked cute like that, flushed from embarrassment, though it was something Dimitri wouldn't say; it probably would come across as condescending rather than a compliment. Still, Dimitri watched him and waited.

Normally, Dimitri was far more reserved in intimate matters, but he knew Dedue and knew that Dedue would not act on anything without Dimitri's consent. When he was undressed, Dedue climbed into the bed with him. His chest pressed into Dimitri's back, and before he had a chance to do anything, Dimitri caught his mouth in another kiss. This one lingered longer, was a little needier and less reserved than the first. While he did, Dedue's hands explored Dimitri in a hesitant, though tender manner. Each touch was like fire under his skin, reaching out for Dedue's fingertips. 

Dedue reached for the salve. He took a decent amount in his fingertips and worked it on his cock, though Dimitri could only assume based on the sound. Then, he felt the slick fingers on his wrist, pulling his hand off himself and rubbing the same lavender salve on him. Dimitri had used some already, enough to lubricate himself for what was to come later, but the feeling of someone else's fingers on him still resulted in a soft gasp.

"Do you want me to continue?"

Dimitri nodded. 

Dedue sank himself into Dimitri slowly, which because of the preparations made, hurt far less than the first time. Still, he gripped the sheet and bit his bottom lip at the feel of it. Dedue's arms cinched around him, comforting and snug. Dimitri sucked a breath in and relaxed.

He started, slowly and gently. One of his arms wrapped around Dimitri's waist; he gripped the wrist. The pain was easing up, giving way to the pleasure, though Dimitri was already very lost in it. Everything smelled faintly of lavender and he had Dedue holding him close, inside him. He moaned softly.

Dedue captured his lips timidly, stifling the next moan that surfaced and suppressing his own. Their fingers linked and he gathered speed. The pace was still lazy, more making love than fucking. His free hand drifted down to Dimitri's cock, which he hadn't even realized had gone hard again. In tandem with his thrusts, he stroked it. He didn't have to, but all comprehension of speech was lost on Dimitri; Dedue had hit just the right spot, causing him to writhe against him and make these breathy mewling sounds he hadn't realized he was capable of prior to him.

Dimitri's hold on the bedspread tightened. Fabric tore. Later, he would be embarrassed, but right then, it didn't matter. Nothing mattered when he was with Dedue. He had only just come shortly before, but already, Dimitri felt himself growing close. Close from Dedue's hand, his hard cock inside him, the kisses he was trailing down his neck. His mind was hazy with thoughts of Dedue. Try as he might to focus his thoughts elsewhere, trying to keep himself from finishing, they returned to Dedue and only him. 

“Ah….ah...Dedue I’m…!”

Dimitri only had a tenuous grasp on consciousness. He lasted, long enough for Dedue to finish and for them to clean themselves up with a rag and the washbasin, but by the time they had laid back down in bed, nestled against each other in a blissful afterglow, it was a losing battle. Dedue was tracing gentle patterns along the various scars adorning Dimitri’s body, which only served to relax him further into that blissful sleep state. 

Sleep was only a few precious seconds away when he was brought back from that twilight state with a “Dimitri?”

“Mmm?”

Dedue’s arms around him tightened more. The pressure was pleasant. “How is your head feeling?”

“I’ve forgotten all about that.”

“Good. I’m glad.”   
  



End file.
